This invention is directed to a method of forming a multielectrode grid for aligning polarized particles within a dielectric medium and more particularly to the grid structure so formed.
Heretofore asbestos fibers have been aligned by use of a pair of spaced electrodes such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,419. Such an arrangement is not satisfactory for asbestos samples because of the amount of small asbestos particles in the sample and because the outer most particles populate adjacent the electrodes with very little fiber in the center between the electrodes. It has been determined that the applied current may be D.C. or A.C., however the applied field must be from about 1000 to about 5000 volts/cm for proper alignment of the asbestos fibers.